


Early shopping.

by GoldenCityBird



Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Mondo wants to get some Christmas shopping done early. But when your Secret Santa is also your crush, you have to take some extra caution.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Early shopping.

* * *

It was a normal day for Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He retrieved his neatly-folded uniform from his wardrobe, and put it on carefully, elegantly, and, most importantly, symmetrically.  
A rapid knocking sounded at the door. "Hey, Taka!"  
It took Kiyotaka a mere moment to recognise the voice. "Mondo?"  
The door crashed open as Mondo entered. "Bro! You know what day it is, right?"  
"It's the first of December. Is something important happening?"  
"Yeah!" Mondo grinned. "Look, I know that you take your studies seriously and all, but do you think you could spare an hour or two after school?"  
Kiyotaka put his fist to his chin in contemplation. "Well, I still have a lot of studying to do. I won't have enough time to hang out with you today."  
Mondo sighed. "I guess I'll save it for Sunday."  
"No, don't worry about it. If you don't want to wait, do it with somebody else."  
"But I really want to do this with you. Anyway, I shouldn't hold you up any longer, bro. I'll catch you later."

* * *

"Lunch at the cafeteria" and "peace and quiet" were normally phrases Mondo wouldn't associate with one another, but here he was - having some peace and quiet during lunch at the cafeteria. Aoi walked by, before backtracking and sitting across from him.  
"Sitting alone again, Mondo?"  
"I guess so," Mondo replied. "You haven't seen Taka anywhere, have you?"  
"No, not really. Why'd you ask?"  
Mondo leaned in, and whispered. "I, well... I want to ask him out."  
"Great," Aoi said, smiling a chipper, catlike grin. "You two have been good friends for so long, so it should be easy, right?"  
"Not really. What if he isn't..."  
"You're not the first guy who's asked me for dating advice," Aoi replied. "Three guesses as to who I'm talking about."  
"Really?" Mondo asked. "I guess that makes it a little easier. But-"  
"No saying "but"", Aoi replied. "If you want to ask Taka out, go ahead!"  
"I guess you're right. I'll tell him when I can. I had something planned, but I don't think it'll happen."  
Mondo's phone vibrated. He picked it up. "I gotta go. Taka wants to meet me."  
"Seeya!"

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Mondo exclaimed.  
"Not at all," Taka replied. "I'm buying my "Secret Santa" gift today. Some sort of schedueling error moved something forward to Sunday."  
"Huh," Mondo said. "I guess we'll be able to do what I wanted to today."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wanted to go Christmas shopping with you. You know, before everyone else does."  
"I think I see why now, but why with me?"  
"No reason," Mondo replied, rubbing the back of his head. "So, this evening?"  
"Exactly," Taka said. "Don't worry too much. I'm good with money."  
"It's basic math, of course you'll be fine."  
The school's bell rung out, and Taka and Mondo continued to their class.

* * *

The school day ended. Mondo and Taka arrived at a long street of shops. "It's a little more crowded than I expected," Mondo said. "So, where do you wanna go?"  
"I would've preferred to do this online," Taka replied. "But I suppose this will do."  
"Who are you buying the gift for?" Mondo asked. "I might be able to help you."  
"I'm not supposed to say. It's called a "Secret Santa" for a reason."  
"Come on! I can keep a secret. It'll just be between you and me."  
"I really shouldn't," Taka replied. "And I won't. You wouldn't tell me yours, right?"  
Mondo gritted his teeth. "I guess I f... wouldn't. So, uh, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Mondo and Taka explored the shops together, looking in the windows of about every one on the street.  
"Look at this place," Mondao said. "I bet Hifumi's already got one of everything here."  
"There's a school supplies store here," Taka added. "Fortunately, I'm all stocked up."  
The duo eventually stumbled across a medium-sized bookstore.  
"Mind if I stop by here?" Mondo asked. "I mean, can't go wrong with books, right?"  
"An excellent idea," Taka replied. "I think I might be able to get my gift here too."  
Mondo and Taka stepped inside. "I'll go this way," Mondo said, walking down an aisle. "Good luck!"

* * *

Mondo roamed the asiles. He looked at most of the books he passed by. "Light novels," he uttered under his breath. "Probably not good enough... maybe this sewing book? Nah, he probably won't use it..."  
Minutes passed. Mondo realised that getting a gift for Taka might not be as easy a feat as he hoped. What materialistic things could a guy - one who only wore his school uniform every day - want?

* * *

Taka, meanwhile, was browsing through a selection of books. "Looks interesting... but this is for Mondo, not for me."  
He turned around, and saw a familiar face.  
"Aoi?"  
Aoi smiled. "Hi, Taka! What are you doing out on a weekday?"  
Taka explained his situation to Aoi.  
Aoi nodded politely. "Oh, now it makes sense. Anyway, you need any help?"  
"Yes. I need ideas for a gift for Mondo - I mean, for the "Secret Santa"."  
"You're in luck!" Aoi pulled something from her bag. "It's gotta be here... I wanted to get something for everyone in the class, so... aha! Here it is."  
Taka looked at the item Aoi handed over. "A wooden model kit to make... a small motorcycle? He might enjoy that."

"I was exited to give that to him, but I can always get something. Anyway, I've gotta go. Bye!"

* * *

Mondo looked around carefully. "Definitely Taka... couldn't make out a single word, though."  
He found a stack of CDs. Looking closer, he saw a few unrecognisable names - Strozzi, Paganini, Sweelinck. It took "Mozart" for him to realise he was browsing classical music. He took one of the albums. "It's the thought that counts. Guess I'll buy it."

* * *

Mondo returned to his room, having bought the classical album. He had an old CD player that he figured he could lend to Taka. He opened the album, took out a pen, and wrote on the back of the sleeve:  
"I love you, Taka  
-Mondo"


End file.
